


Barton Watson: The Before

by cantorahagedoorn



Series: Barton-Watson [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Clint Barton, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Reichenbach, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantorahagedoorn/pseuds/cantorahagedoorn
Summary: Grief is a weird thing. It settles as a blanket over you and it can give you the feeling there is a hole somewhere in your chest.Suddenly, a new sound rang through the room. A ringing mobile. He ignored it at first, he really didn't feel like talking. The mobile, however, stayed persistent and eventually he answered the thing."I heard what happened. I also know what isn't happening. You're coming to crash at my place."***Collections of short chapters with John and Clint as cousins (term used loosely), with a somewhat chronological order***





	1. The call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is (obviously) AU.  
> For Sherlock, it is not that long after Reichenbach Fall.  
> And for the Avengers it is set somewhere after the first Avengers movie.  
> Anyway, I wish you happy reading.

Grief is a weird thing. It settles as a blanket over you and it can give you the feeling there is a hole somewhere in your chest. Not necessarily that someone caved a hole, none of that bodily pain, just the feeling something is missing. Tears burn in the corners of your eyes, even when they are escaping and streaming down your face. Also, all that tear production makes your nose run, crying isn’t pretty, it is messy, whether it is done silently or with heartbreaking sobs.

Suddenly, a new sound rang through the room. A ringing mobile. He ignored it at first, no one he wanted to talk to would be calling right now. Or, more accurately, he didn't feel like talking. The mobile, however, stayed persistent and eventually he answered the thing.

"I heard what happened. I also know what isn't happening. You're coming to crash at my place."

* * *

  _Many years before_

_It is with great sorrow that we inform you of the death of:_

Harold Barton  
_&_  
Edith Barton

_They are survived by their two sons Charles Bernard Barton & Clinton Francis Barton_

 

"Who are the Batrons mamma?" A young and curious blond boy asked his mother.

"I think Edith, the mother, is, sorry was, related to me, somewhere." His mother answered, "Why don't you write a condolence letter back? To show some support.”

"Okay, mam" With those words little John Watson ran off to write a letter.

“Hey Barney, there's another letter.”

"I don't care"

"This one is different thou, John is a kid too."

“I still don't care!”

 

_Dear John,_

_Thank you for your letter. It's the first we got from another kid._

_I'm sorry that Barney (my older brother) didn't read your letter, it was really nice. How old are you? And do you have any brothers or sisters? Sorry if I'm babbling. Barney sais I do that sometimes._

_Regards Clint._

 

John looked at the letter he had received. He was a bit excited, he hadn't talked with someone in America before. With another look at the letter, he decided to write back.

That was the start of an interesting friendship.

* * *

The years that followed were full of letters. John never moved in this time, which was for the best because Clint moved around a lot and while John's letters sometimes got lost Clint his letters always found their way to John.

They two boys shared the ups and downs of their lives this way. Although John learned more about Clint losses through the absences in letters than that Clint told him anything, still he always tried to stay supportive. The cousins, they were maybe a couple of times removed but this was easier when referring to one another, where surprisingly close for people who had never had met face to face.

 

There were some interesting letters over time. The one in which Clint confessed to killing a man.

_I think you have to ask yourself two questions, was he a bad man and did this death save someone’s else life?_

John wrote back, he himself wanted to believe this made it better. He was planning on joining the army after all.

And there was the letter regarding the weird organisation thingy that had recruited Clint. He was probably not supposed to tell John or anybody for that matter. But the two had been burning these letters for years so Clint wouldn't have to feel guilty because he couldn't keep the letters. By this time John was already in Afghanistan and Clint and he had been looking into the use of e-mail to replace the letters.

It wasn't long after that letter that the two finally met face to face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback!  
> This story is not beta read, nor am I a native English speaker. So, any glaring mistakes? Please let me know!


	2. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting between two cousins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short disclaimer, I know absolutely nothing about the military.  
> So if you read something that is weird or doesn't make any sense, that might just be why.  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.

John scrubbed his hands over his face in the hope that would wake him up a bit more. There was a surprising amount of paperwork involved with the RAMC and he really wanted to finish it before he turned in for the night.

He listened for a bit to the sounds outside of the room. There were some Americans in the camp right now, they were just stopping along the way to their destination but people loved to gossip. John had heard multiple ridiculous stories already.

John had gotten absorbed in his paperwork again when something made him look up, he later couldn't say what it was, instinct maybe, to see a man who hadn't been there before.

The man was blond and had blue eyes, that widened in surprise as John looked up, he was wearing black clothing that looked like they contained armour and where most definitely not army issued.

Just as John wanted to ask him what he was doing, loudly so the people outside would hear, the man pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh. I'm not supposed to be here."

John just raised a single eyebrow.

"Crap, that sounded shady as fuck. Sorry. You're John Watson right?"

While the guy said that his eyes dropped to John's chest. Which made sense since John had his last name on at least three different places on his uniform. It also made the question kind of pointless. John just raised his unbelieving eyebrow a little bit higher.

"Stupid question. Sorry. This went smoother in my head...."

Then the guy, almost literally, bounced closer and put his hand out "I'm Clint Barton. Nice to finally meet you in person."

Now both John's eyebrows went up in surprise "Clint Francis Barton?"

"One and only, John Hamish Watson. Although you don't like your middle name"

John barked out a laugh. "What are you doing here in the first place?” John asked while he grabbed a hold of Clint’s still extended hand, “I thought you shot people with arrows on a professional basis now?"

"Oh, I'm still doing that. Were on our way home from something actually." Barton hopped on the desk John had been working at, while John sat back down. "My handler was going over a list of people in the camp, or just the medics I don't know wasn't really listening, and your name came past and I thought. Well, it's not like I have anything better to do…." Clint had started to talk with hands, waving his arms around. John could now clearly see the energy he could also read in their letters "Sneaking in wasn't even that hard. My handler might chew me out tomorrow but it's not like I will get caught or anything"

"What is that on your arm?" John interrupted him while pointing at the arm in question.

Clint looked at his arm, his sleeve had ridden up a bit, revealing a wound on his arm.

"That? Nothing really. Just a Scratch."

"Let me see that." John put out his hand. But Clint didn't offer up his limb if anything he got it further out of John's reach.

"It's just a scratch!"

John narrowed his eyes at his cousin "Blame the doctor in me and come here."

After a couple of more second staring at each other Clint finally let John look with a big huff. "It is nothing really...."

John hummed in answer, having a better look at the gash in Clint his arm.

"I'm going to bandage this" John said at last.

"Jooooohn nooooo." Clint wined

"John yes." John said back "Do you want it to become infected?"

Clint huffed again but didn't argue anymore.

"Why hasn’t anybody else looked at this yet?" John asked when he was done disinfecting the wound.

"I don't like going to medical," Clint confessed.

Here it became apparent how much those two men knew one another, John didn't need to ask more.

"Well… Be careful with yourself."

* * *

_Later_

“Clint. You shouldn’t sneak around on military bases.” The nondescript black haired man said

“Yeah, yeah. It’s not like I got caught,” Clint replied, waving his hand.

“Heaven forbids the day that happens. And how is your arm?”

“It’s fine.” Clint huffed out.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Why not! Why do you suspect me of lying immediately? It is like you don’t trust me.” Clint said theatrical, with a hand on his chest and a shocked expression.

“I trust you fine, but you also hate medical. Now let me see.”

“I told you it is fine!” But Coulson just kept on glaring until Clint finally offered up his arm.

“…you got it bandaged?” The surprise was clear in the voice.

“I told you it was fine. See? I can totally take care of myself.”

“Don’t try to oversell it. And who did this? And don’t say you did it yourself”

Clint huffed again “I might have used my walk around the base to drop in with a doctor”

“You willingly went to a doctor _and_ you didn’t get reported? How did that happen?”

“Well…” Clint said with his nose in the air. “I have you know that I have a charming personality.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, I will update this weekly.  
> But for now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback!  
> Still no beta, and still not native English speaker. So if there are any glaring mistakes? Feel free to let me know!


	3. Meeting Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A couple of years later_  
>  John is still in Afganistan when Clint decides to visit again.  
> Clint's mission didn't exactly go smoothly, but it is as good a moment as any to introduce John to his new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimer as last chapter, I still don't know anything about the military.  
> Still, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.

John was once again working on paperwork, it hadn’t gotten less over time, if anything it seemed to get worse as the years progressed. Meanwhile, there was somewhat of a disturbance in the base he was currently stationed at. It was never really calm, but now there was some additional commotion. Apparently, someone had taken out a couple of vehicles not that far from here.

Interesting enough all intel seemed to suggest that it had been weapon dealers who supplied the opposition with weapons. Most of the commotion was consequently more centred around the things they didn’t know because no one seemed to know who had taken the dealers out or that the dealers had been there too begin with.

Bottom line, the base was in a heightened state of alert. Maybe that was why John didn’t think it was strange when the sounds from outside seemed to become louder. He did, however, look up when someone entered.

“What the hell?” John said in surprise as he saw Clint with an absolutely stunning redhead in tow.

“Hai John. Help please?” the redhead looked at the archer like he had gone insane and John's look of complete surprise and confusion probably didn’t help either.

“You’re the one who took out the weapon dealers,” the doctor concluded.

“We did a bit more than that.” Clint replied “Look, I’m pretty sure no one saw us enter here but they are still looking for us. So, help?”

“Alright, you under the desk and your friend in the wardrobe.”

“Why can’t I go in the wardrobe?” the blond spy asked while he started to move to the desk.

“Because I’m not going to ask the lady to get under the desk. Now, chop chop.” John shot back.

When the stunning redhead was safely hidden in the wardrobe and Clint under the desk John sat back down behind his paperwork, a bit farther back than before to give his cousin a bit of wiggle room.

Clint tried to find a confrontable position, failed and then gave up on his quest for comfort. Instead, he put his hand on John's foot and started tapping in Morse code.

_T H A N K Y O U_

John tapped his answer out with his pen on his desk.

_W E L C O M E_

The archer then proceeded to tap out how happy he was to see the doctor again. Also, John was his favourite family member, fantastic dependable, Clint might be suffering from a bit of an adrenaline rush and it was probably a good idea if John checked him for wounds.

Before the blond spy could go into details about the wounds he had, or complain that he didn’t like going to doctors, someone else entered.

John looked up from his desk at the newcomer. “Yes? How can I help you, sergeant?”

“Two intruders have been spotted in the camp," The sergeant replied, "We lost sight of them somewhere around here.”

“Oh, is that what the commotion outside is about? I’m afraid I can’t help you, sergeant. I haven’t seen anything.”

The sergeant nodded in understanding, “Thank you captain” and then left again.

When John was sure the man had left he pushed his chair farther back to look at his cousin.

“Now will you tell me what the hell happened? And show me those wounds.”

“But Jooooooohn,” Clint whined, “I don’t like medical.”

“But you do like me right?” the doctor asked and when the archer nodded he continued. “Then let me look.”

Clint grumbled some more but got out from under the desk to let John check him over. Meanwhile, John turned to the wardrobe.

“Did he hit his head at some point?” He asked the woman who was peeking out of the wardrobe.

“I didn’t hurt my head.” Clint replied, “And what are you asking her for?”

“I’m asking her because I know you have a habit of ignoring these things,” the blond doctor said while looking at some gashes on his cousin's torso. They just needed to be cleaned and some bandages. “Also, you should probably introduce us.”

The archer's head shot up to look at his red-haired companion, who was still halfway hidden.

“Oh, yes right.” He started, “John, that is Natasha. My new probie partner thingy at SHIELD. Nat, this is John Watson. Captain in the RAMC, doctor and my cousin.”

Natasha had apparently taken this as an all clear to come closer and she was walking with a nice smile towards the two cousins.

Her smile turned a bit predatory when she addressed her partner. “Clint. Did you seriously drag us several kilometres through the desert on the off chance that we _might_ run into your cousin?”

“No! Well yes. But I _knew_ that he was here.” Clint replied, “I always check the records to see if I could visit if I have some time to spare.”

The redhead glares at him for a bit longer. “Your file says you don’t have any family apart from…”

“We’re not first cousins, or even third,” Clint replies quickly, “Or even sixth. We’ve never bothered to calculate it precisely but it is a lot.”

“We don’t show in any records,” John continued, “Personally I like it that way. I have no real interest to get involved in SHIELD in any way.”

“But how has no one ever noticed you communicating?” Natasha asked, still slightly suspicious.

“Paper letters for years and years,” the doctor explained, “Nowadays we use e-mail that Clint set up for this very purpose.”

“I made it untraceable,” the archer replied proudly, “Or as close as I could get it.”

“And I appreciate it,” John told him, “You are not too badly damaged. Only a couple of stitches and a lot of bandages. I do, however, still want to check you for a concussion.”

John got up to fetch his first aid kit while Clint whined at his back. “But Joooooooohn. I’m fiiiiiiiiine.”

John completely ignored his cousin and instead addressed Natasha. “Would you like me to check you for wounds too? After I finished with him?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, instead, he let her think about it while he fussed over his cousin.

When he has almost finished with Clint, Natasha appeared clearly giving him permission to look at her wounds.

“Not that I don’t like seeing you,” John started while taking care of the red-haired lady, “But do you have a plan for after this? I don’t think you can hide here forever.”

Natasha, who had significantly fewer wounds than Clint, answered, “We just need to wait till the hypervigilance has mostly worn off. Then we can sneak out and go to our rendezvous point.”

John nodded in understanding and then took up his seat again. “Well, I still have some, very boring paperwork. Clint, could you meanwhile tell me more about that apartment you’re interested in?”

The archer took the cue and launched into his story about the slightly shabby, maybe little bit shady but surprisingly well-located apartment he found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Feel free to leave feedback!  
> Still no beta, and still not native English speaker. So if there are any glaring mistakes? Feel free to let me know!


	4. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who is Clint?"  
> Apparently, John needed to change his password again.

“Who is Clint?”

Sometimes John really wondered if his flatmate had ever heard of personal boundaries, then he remembered that it was Sherlock he was talking about. He either knew and decided to ignore them or he had deleted the information because he found it irrelevant.

“Why are you asking that.”

Not a lot of places Sherlock could have seen the name. Actually, there was only one place. Which meant that Sherlock had been snooping around on his computer again.

“Argh” Sherlock made an annoyed sound at the prospect of having to _explain_ his reasoning. John just ignored the genius, who dropped himself down on the couch and started to put the groceries away. It didn’t take very long for Sherlock to start his rapid-fire explanation.

“Two days ago you read a funny e-mail. It ‘made your day’ as they say after the long and boring day you had at the surgery. But when I looked at your inbox today, there were only some people who sent private messages from your blog, there was no e-mail present that could possibly warrant such a reaction.”

John made a mental note to change his password, again. Meanwhile, Sherlock carried on.

“To be sure I also checked the comments on your blog and the Deleted items. Both yielded nothing. Then I dug some further because really destroying digital material is really hard and found the e-mail from ‘Clint’. You deleted his message both from your e-mail and from the deleted items. You normally don’t bother, so _why_ did you do that for _this_ message. It wasn’t the content. ‘Clint’ wrote about some dog he met in the dog park, the new baker he found in his block and the fact that he  found purple-tinted sunglasses.”

John had finished with the groceries while his flatmate was explaining himself and now settled in his chair to talk with the genius.

“Point one,” Sherlock groaned, loudly, at the prospect of John going over social norms. Again.

“You should keep your nose out of my mail and my computer. It is called privacy and I would really prefer if you asked before using my things.”

“Point two. I always delete all Clint his messages, regardless of the contents. It is a tradition.” John was actually lucky that it had been one of Clint his mundane messages and not one where the other man mentioned his job.

“And Clint is my cousin.”

“You don’t have any family, apart from your sister. That is one of the reasons you were looking for a flatmate.” Sherlock argued.

“Clint is my cousin a couple, no make that a lot of times removed.” John sighed “He also lives in America, so he couldn’t really help in that regard.”

Sherlock sent one of his intense looks John’s way but didn’t comment further. Instead, he changed the subject. “Tradition? How is deleting e-mails a tradition?”

John scrubbed a hand over his face, a cup of tea sounded marvellous. But first, he had a noisy detective to pacify.

“When we started writing we wrote old fashion paper letters. And because Clint felt guilty for losing the ones I sent him we decided to burn them instead of collecting them. And then when we switched from paper to digital we kept doing it, only now destroyed them without fire.”

Sherlock made a vague humming noise. John was pretty sure this new information was being stored away in the drawer called John, somewhere in Sherlock’s mind palace.

“So,” John started, “Do you want any tea?”

The noise the detective made could both be a yes or a no. So John decided that his flatmate could probably use the fluids and prattled into the kitchen.

While John was busy setting some tea Sherlock spoke up again. “Why have I never seen any evidence of this cousin before?”

“Probably because there is no real physical evidence of him,” John answered, never stopping what he was doing. “We have been using e-mail since before I came back to England, I delete the e-mails after reading them and we only met face to face a hand full of times.”

“Humph.” It sounded almost to John that Sherlock was offended that this had slipped by him for so long.

John put a cup of tea down for Sherlock and then took a seat again in his chair. “So, when you were looking for a case and disrespecting my privacy did you find anything interesting?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> Also, if there are any glaring mistakes, please let me know!


	5. The call, take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is taking none of John's shit, instead of the other way around.

Grief is a weird thing. It settles as a blanket over you and it can give you the feeling there is a hole somewhere in your chest. Not necessarily that someone caved a hole, none of that bodily pain, just the feeling something is missing. Tears burn in the corners of your eyes, even when they are escaping and streaming down your face. Also, all that tear production makes your nose run, crying isn’t pretty. It is messy, whether it is done silently or with heartbreaking sobs.

Suddenly his mobile rang. He ignored it at first, no one he wanted to talk to would be calling right now. Or, more accurately, he didn't feel like talking. The mobile, however, stayed persistent and eventually he answered the thing.

"I heard what happened. I also know what isn't happening. You're coming to crash at my place."

John let out a very long sing “Clint no. That is a terrible idea.”

“Clint yes. It is an excellent idea. You can’t stay there! That place is only going to be a painful reminder, day in day out.”

“Clint…”

“It is not like I’m wrong.”

“I still can’t stay at your place.”

“Why not? Nat will be pleased to see you again.”

“It will be nice to see her again, but I still can’t stay with you. For starters, it isn’t _actually_ your place. You are still in Stark tower right?”

“Avengers tower, and yes. But it not like Tony will care.”

“And I don’t want to impose if I’m not sure I’m welcome, especially for a longer stay. Also, you are part of a superhero team, having someone with a bum leg around might not be the best idea.”

“You aren’t some stupid civilian! You are an army doctor for fuck's sake! And what do you mean with ‘bum leg’? Your psychosomatic limp hasn’t been bothering you since-“

“Don’t say it.”

“All right, sorry. But my point still stands.”

“Clint, you live with a whole bunch of people. It isn’t just your decision, the others have to agree as well.”

“So if I can get everyone to agree you’ll come?”

“It is not that simple.”

“It is from where I’m standing.”

"…"

“You can’t stay _there_ ”

“You get agreement from all your housemates and we’ll talk about it.”

“Alright! Speak with you soon.”

“It was good to hear from you.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Clint Barton put down his phone and then went on the hunt for a piece of paper and a pen. Clint had a list to write.

The piece of paper turned out to be the back of a folded (unimportant) SHIELD document and the pen was purple. The list consisted of everybody who was on the team and living in the building including extra things he would need to ask because he just knew John would want to know about this.

TO ASK LIST

  * Tony: Explicit permission needed because it is his building and John is being sensible
  * Steve: Need to talk about safety, again because John is being sensible
  * Natasha
  * Thor
  * Bruce



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. (This were never going to be long chapters, to be honest)  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and as a non-native English speaker, I apologize for any mistakes. (do point them out, I learn from it.)


	6. Clint's list: Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint started his list of with Natasha. Pure and only because she was closest to him, both figuratively and literally.

TO ASK LIST

  * Tony: Explicit permission needed because it is his building and John is being sensible
  * Steve: Need to talk about safety, again because John is being sensible
  * Natasha
  * Thor
  * Bruce



* * *

 

Clint started his list of with Natasha. Pure and only because she was closest to him, both figuratively and literally, and because she already knew John.

“Nat!”

“What is it, Barton.”

“Would you oppose too me having John over for an extended period of time?”

Natasha lowered the book she had been reading and lifted an unbelieving eyebrow.

“One,” She said in a voice that clearly conveyed how much of an idiot she thought he was being, “I was the one who pointed out to you that John could use some support. Two, _why_ are you asking?”

Clint dramatically dropped down on the nearest piece of furniture. “Because John is being sensible.”

“Which means?”

“That he doesn’t want to intrude on anyone’s hospitality without a clear invitation, even if Tony wouldn’t care. And that he has to bring up the logistical parts because we’re still a superhero team,” Clint paused his tirade to extend his list to Natasha, “So I made a list.”

“John is the one who wanted you to check with everybody, I suppose?” Natasha asked.

“Yup.”

“Well, John isn’t wrong. It is probably polite to ask the people you are living with if they are okay with major changes,” Nat admitted, “But I don’t think someone will refuse. I would love to have John around, just for one more _sensible_ person in the tower.”

“I’m plenty sensible!” Clint objected.

Natasha gave him an unimpressed look and then pointy went back to her book.

Clint took his list and his pen again, it was time to find Tony.

* * *

 

TO ASK LIST

  * Tony: Explicit permission needed because it is his building and John is being sensible
  * Steve: Need to talk about safety, again because John is being sensible
  * ~~Natasha~~
  * Thor
  * Bruce



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a short one but I hope you still enjoyed it.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	7. Clint's list: Tony

TO ASK LIST

  * Tony: Explicit permission needed because it is his building and John is being sensible
  * Steve: Need to talk about safety, again because John is being sensible
  * ~~Natasha~~
  * Thor
  * Bruce



* * *

Tony his workshop was a weird collection of noises. Between the ‘music’, the robots, the mad genius and the actual work one would be hard-pressed to be heard. Luckily there was also the AI who kept an eye (or camera) on things and could adjust the volume so you didn’t have to yell yourself hoarse.

So when Clint removed a roster to stick his head out of the ventilation shafts and talk with Tony, JARVIS very helpfully lowered the volume.

“JARVIS! Where did my music go.” Tony yelled from where he was working on a piece of unidentified (to Clint) machinery.

“It appears you have a guest, sir.”

Clint, taking that as his cue, waved at the man. “He, Tony.”

Tony, who had been looking at the door, flailed and turned to the intruder.

“Why can’t you ever just use the door! You know, like a normal person.”

“Because,” Answered Clint, still mostly in the ventilator shaft, “That would be boring.”

Tony gave a huff and then turned somewhat serious, “What can I do for you, Birdbrain.”

“I want to invite my cousin over,” Clint started, and ignored Tony’s disinterested sound, “And he is polite and because we don’t know how long he is staying for he wants to know for certain that no one would have a problem with it.”

“That sound like boring details that Pepper takes care of.”

“So you’re fine with it?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony waved his hand, disinterested.

“I didn’t know you had a cousin.”

Both men turned to look at the speaker. Clint hadn’t realised that Bruce was also in the room, then again the man was a bit of an expert in not standing out.

“He! Brucey is right. Your file says nothing about a cousin!” Tony exclaimed, “What gives, Legolas.”

“SHIELD doesn’t know about John,” Clint defended, “Cousin is probably stretching the truth a bit. But his mother and my mother are related somewhere. Hence, cousin.”

“Ohh secrets!” Tony exclaimed gleefully, “I like secrets, at least as long as I’m in on them. Otherwise, it is just rude.”

“Anyway,” Clint broke Tony off before he could start rambling, “Cousin visiting undetermined time. Yeah? Nay? Ask Pepper?”

Tony shrugged, “I don’t see a problem and boring details is Pepper her field. Now if you would let us go back to work?”

“I’m going, I’m going,” Clint replied, disappearing into the vents again.

* * *

TO ASK LIST

  * ~~Tony: Explicit permission needed because it is his building and John is being sensible~~
  * Steve: Need to talk about safety, again because John is being sensible
  * ~~Natasha~~
  * Thor
  * Bruce
  * Pepper: It is probably more her tower than Tony’s tower anyway.




	8. Clint's list: JARVIS

TO ASK LIST

  * ~~Tony: Explicit permission needed because it is his building and John is being sensible~~
  * Steve: Need to talk about safety, again because John is being sensible
  * ~~Natasha~~
  * Thor
  * Bruce
  * Pepper: It is probably more her tower than Tony’s tower anyway.



* * *

“He JARVIS.” Clint had gotten used to talking to thin air without feeling crazy at a surprising speed. Besides, JARVIS was a great pal.

“What can I do for you, Mr Barton?”

“Do you know when Pepper might have some time to talk with me. Since she is running Stark industries.” Normally Clint would just drop in on people, but Pepper was a busy person and Clint had no desire to get one of her impressive glares.

“I would suggest at lunch. Ms Potts would probably appreciate it if you would bring her something to eat,” JARVIS answered, “Shall I inform her that you have something to discuss, Mr Barton.”

“Yes, that good,” Clint answered, he knew a good place for some fancy sandwiched that Pepper would probably appreciate.

“If I may Mr Barton,” JARVIS interjected, “Captain Rogers has just finished with his workout. If you wish to talk to him. I assume he is on your list as well.”

“Yes, he is.” Clint told the AI, “Which reminds me. Do you have any issues with my cousin staying here in the tower.”

“I don’t see any reason your cousin wouldn’t be welcome, Mr Barton,” JARVIS replied, “I do, however, not understand why you feel the need to ask me while you will discuss this subject in detail with Ms Potts and Captain Rogers.”

“Well,” Clint said while scribbling something on his list, “I’m going to ask all the Avengers and you are practically part of the team.”

“Thank you, Mr Barton. Shall I direct you to Captain Rogers?”

“Lead the way, JARVIS.”

* * *

TO ASK LIST

  * ~~Tony: Explicit permission needed because it is his building and John is being sensible~~
  * Steve: Need to talk about safety, again because John is being sensible
  * ~~Natasha~~
  * Thor
  * Bruce
  * Pepper: It is probably more her tower than Tony’s tower anyway.
  * ~~JARVIS~~




	9. Clint's list: Steve

TO ASK LIST

  * ~~Tony: Explicit permission needed because it is his building and John is being sensible~~
  * Steve: Need to talk about safety, again because John is being sensible
  * ~~Natasha~~
  * Thor
  * Bruce
  * Pepper: It is probably more her tower than Tony’s tower anyway.
  * ~~JARVIS~~



* * *

“He Steve.”

Steve looked up to look at Clint, he had become used to the way both Natasha and the archer seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“What can I do for you, Clint?” The blond asked.

“See,” Clint started, waving his hand for illustration, “I got this cousin, who isn’t really in a good place right now. And I would like him to stay here with me for a while.”

“Not in a good place?” the blond asked, “How so?”

“Depression,” Clint answered honestly.

“And you’re asking me because?” Steve asked, uncertain.

Clint signed theatrical, “Because my cousin has this insane idea that someone might not want him here and he doesn’t want to ‘intrude’,” the archer mimicked huffing an annoyed breath, “And he mentioned that we’re still a superhero team and a civilian underfoot can cause trouble.”

“And you don’t agree with him?” Steve asked, keeping his voice light and slightly teasing.

“John is hardly a civilian. He is ex-military and a crack shot for god sake!” Clint shifted into another position, “He isn’t going to panic like some rookie!”

“Relax Clint,” Steve said, a laugh in his voice from Clint’s theatrics, “He would hardly be the only civilian in the tower. We have a lot of SI literally under us.”

Steve paused for a moment, then continued on a more serious note, “I imagen he would have a similar position to Pepper. But I can’t imagine it being any problem to have your cousin over for a visit.”

“It would be a visit for an undetermined time.” Clint replied, “If I have any say he is going to stay for a while.”

“Ah,” Steve said, “Well then his position would really be the same as Pepper’s. The safety protocol is pretty much that we know who is on the floors and that they know how to evacuate. But safety wise it wouldn’t be a problem to have your cousin here.” The blond shrugged as he finished.

“Alright,” the archer replied, relaxing slightly, “Do you personally have anything to add?”

“You said he was ex-military,” Steve started, “He is not one of those types with a permanent chip on his shoulder, is he? I can’t see that working with, well, us.”

Clint snorted, “You talking about those types that think they still have authority because what they used to be? Tony would antagonise the hell out of him. No, he’s not like that at all.” Clint thought about it some more, “Worst I can think of is that he’s a bit of a mother hen sometimes. And Nat likes him, that should tell you something.”

“Nat likes him?” Steve asked, “Well, she is excellent at weeding out the bad apples. I don’t see any problem.”

“Thanks, Steve,” Clint said, he then waved at the Captain as he left for the elevator. He had sandwiches to buy.

* * *

TO ASK LIST

  * ~~Tony: Explicit permission needed because it is his building and John is being sensible~~
  * ~~Steve: Need to talk about safety, again because John is being sensible~~
  * ~~Natasha~~
  * Thor
  * Bruce
  * Pepper: It is probably more her tower than Tony’s tower anyway.
  * ~~JARVIS~~




	10. Clint's list: Thor

TO ASK LIST

  * ~~Tony: Explicit permission needed because it is his building and John is being sensible~~
  * ~~Steve: Need to talk about safety, again because John is being sensible~~
  * ~~Natasha~~
  * Thor
  * Bruce
  * Pepper: It is probably more her tower than Tony’s tower anyway.
  * ~~JARVIS~~



* * *

 

Clint was standing in the elevator with his list out when the doors opened. Clint looked up to see Thor enter.

“Hello, my friend!” Thor bellowed “How joyous to see you here. Can I enquire where your heading?”

Clint grinned up at the god, “Hi Thor, fancy running into you. I’m going to out to buy some sandwiches. I found this place a couple of blocks over and it is really good. Do you want to come along?”

“I would be most honoured,” The blond answered, “But only if you’re sure I’m not intruding on your time.”

“Nah,” Clint waved the gods concerns away, “I was going to find you later anyway. I want to invite my cousin over for a while and he pointed out that we all live together and I should probably ask if you were okay with him staying here. So I made a list.” Clint lifted the piece of paper for emphasis.

“The more the merrier!” The god exclaimed, “I would be delighted to meet your kin.”

Clint laughed with the god, then the doors of the elevator opened.

“Thanks, Thor. Now for those sandwiches.”

* * *

 

TO ASK LIST

  * ~~Tony: Explicit permission needed because it is his building and John is being sensible~~
  * ~~Steve: Need to talk about safety, again because John is being sensible~~
  * ~~Natasha~~
  * ~~Thor~~
  * Bruce
  * Pepper: It is probably more her tower than Tony’s tower anyway.
  * ~~JARVIS~~



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I feel bad because this chapter is both short and late...  
> But no fear, this is the shortest chapter I have.


	11. Clint's list: Pepper

TO ASK LIST

  * ~~Tony: Explicit permission needed because it is his building and John is being sensible~~
  * ~~Steve: Need to talk about safety, again because John is being sensible~~
  * ~~Natasha~~
  * ~~Thor~~
  * Bruce
  * Pepper: It is probably more her tower than Tony’s tower anyway.
  * ~~JARVIS~~



* * *

Clint dropped out of the vents before the door to Pepper’s office with the sandwiches in a bag. Luckily her secretary was already gone, Clint didn’t need the disapproving stares or the talk about using normal entrances. Then he proceeded to knock on Pepper's door because even though Clint disrespected things as normal entrances and politeness on a daily basis, Pepper was kind of the exception. Just like Nat, for some things, and for similar reasons. It had a lot to do with self-preservation.

Pepper gave him a warm smile when he entered. “Hi, Clint. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I have a cousin, who I want to invite to stay for an undetermined amount of time and he is trying to get out of it by bringing up things as safety and that I don’t own the place.” Clint explained, then he realised he still had the bag with sandwiches in his hand, “I brought sandwiches.”

Pepper smiled at him, “JARVIS did mention you would be bringing lunch,” She accepted the bag and selected a sandwich, “Why doesn’t your cousin want to visit?”

“Because he’s currently wallowing in his depression.”

Pepper gave him a worried look, but Clint continued, “And the easiest way to get him out of it again is to have him do something. And the craziness of the tower will keep him occupied.”

“You think exposing the man to Tony and Thor is the really best idea?” Pepper asked with disbelief in her voice.

Clint shrugged, “He had a roommate who was worse. And that guy got John out of his last depression.”

“Is your use of past tense by any chance related to the reappearance of your cousin's depression?”, never let anyone say that Miss Pots wasn’t an intelligent woman.

“That would be a correct assumption,” What had happened exactly was John’s story to tell.

“Why don’t you tell me about your cousin?” Pepper asked.

Clint thought about where to start while nudging the bag with sandwiches a litter closer to Pepper.

“I started to write with John when he sent us a condolences letter when my parents died. It was the only one we got written by someone our age,” Clint remembered with a smile, “He’s kept me sane through some rough patches in my life. John is one of these people who gets confronted with crazy and stays sensible. Sometimes a little bit too.”

“What do you mean by that?” Pepper asked, raising a surprised eyebrow.

“He had to bring up that I live with a superhero team in place I am not the owner off,” Clint answered, “So now I have a list with people to ask about John staying here. I almost finished it, too! Do you want to see it.”

Clint handed his list over to Peper while continuing with his story, “What more to tell… Well, he was in the army with the RAMC. I could dig up his serves records if you like.”

Pepper looked up from Clint’s list with a frown. “Your cousin is ex-military? You really should talk with Bruce about that,” Pepper looked a bit concerned, “You know he doesn’t have the best relationship with the army.”

“Like I told Steve, John isn’t the type that hangs on to his military status. Probably because he is prouder of being a doctor.”

“Doctor?” Pepper sounded pleasantly surprised, “How did he combine those careers?”

“RAMC stand for Royal Army Medical Corps. He was a surgeon till his honourable discharge,” Clint replied.

“That’s not American branch.”

“Nope, British,” Clint frowned, “Did I not mention John is British? I’m sure I mentioned that.”

“No, you didn’t,” Pepper told him with a smile, “But I don’t think it will be a problem. Now, shall we start with the basics? We can finish the details when you finished your list.”

* * *

TO ASK LIST

  * ~~Tony: Explicit permission needed because it is his building and John is being sensible~~
  * ~~Steve: Need to talk about safety, again because John is being sensible~~
  * ~~Natasha~~
  * ~~Thor~~
  * Bruce
  * ~~Pepper: It is probably more her tower than Tony’s tower anyway.~~ Only if Bruce agrees. ~~~~
  * ~~JARVIS~~




	12. Clint's list: Bruce

TO ASK LIST

  * ~~Tony: Explicit permission needed because it is his building and John is being sensible~~
  * ~~Steve: Need to talk about safety, again because John is being sensible~~
  * ~~Natasha~~
  * ~~Thor~~
  * Bruce
  * ~~Pepper: It is probably more her tower than Tony’s tower anyway.~~ Only if Bruce agrees. ~~~~
  * ~~JARVIS~~



* * *

Clint found Bruce in the kitchen where the man was making himself something to eat. He was apparently done geeking out with Tony and probably hadn’t eaten since breakfast. Clint dropped down into his usual seat at the table and Bruce looked up confused.

Bruce his face relaxed. “Oh, hi Clint. Didn’t see you there.”

Clint mentally noted that the scientist probably had worked through the night to be this tired. Which would make his last meal yesterday’s dinner. “Didn’t mean to scare you,” Clint told the man, “Are you awake enough for a talk or should I come back after you slept?”

Bruce gave the archer a smile, “One night without sleep doesn’t quite put me out of the count.” The scientist put his food on the table and took a seat, “What do you want to talk about?”

“The same I needed Tony for,” Clint replied, “I have a cousin I want to have stay here for an undetermined amount of time.”

Bruce frowned, confused, “But why do you need to talk to me about it? It is technically Tony’s tower. So I understand asking him, but…”

Clint took a more comfortable position in his seat, he had the feeling this talk would take a while, “First off, my cousin is polite and pointed out that I’m not the only one living in the tower. So I’m asking everyone if they have a problem with me having a guest.”

Bruce gave a small smile, “Someone polite around would indeed be a change.”

“I’m plenty polite,” Clint protested “And there is goody two shoes Captain America.”

“And Pepper,” The scientist replied, “But no one else really qualifies.”

“Now you’re selling yourself short,” Clint replied, Bruce ducked his head a bit.

“So your cousin is polite, I don’t think anyone would mind that.” Clint let the sudden subject change go.

“Pepper also told me to make sure you knew about him being ex-military.” The archer watched as Bruce tensed up and then forcefully relaxed again.

“Ex-military?” It sounded a bit wary to the marksman.

“Yup,” Clint replied, “Steve already asked if he was the type with a chip on his shoulder. But let’s be honest, that would clash and burn with Tony within the first hour. And the aim is to get him out of his depression, not traumatize him more.”

Clint let his chair fall back to all four legs, “Honestly, I think you and John would get along. You both have that easy-to-talk-to vibe.”

Bruce had visibly (really) relaxed again, “And you think he’ll be safe around me?”

“One,” Clint said mildly aggressive, “You haven’t transformed involuntarily, or without extreme outside factors in well over a year, more actually. And even then the big guy doesn’t really target people. Two, John has plenty of self-preservation skills, so he won’t stay in the room with the big angry green man. That, in combination with his ability to keep a cool head in stressful situations and the fact that he is an adrenaline junky, means that he will get out unharmed and able to laugh about it afterwards. That what made him so good at his job back in when he was in the RAMC.”

Bruce had that face he always had when people told him that Hulk wasn’t as dangerous as he told the green guy was. He still thought about the Hulk as a mindless monster, but Tony was slowly changing his mind with proof.

“RAMC?” the scientist asked instead of addressing the green elephant.

“Royal Army Medical Corps,” Bruce only looked more confused and Clint heaved a sigh, “This also threw Pepper for a loop! Is it so unbelievable that I have a British cousin? Or is it the doctor thing?”

“The British thing,” Bruce answered, “Although you did tell Tony that saying your cousins would be stretching the truth a bit. But he is a medical doctor.”

“Yup, and a damn good one.” Clint said proudly, “He used to be a surgeon, which reminds me that his tremor is probably back.”

Bruce made a questioning noise and Clint continued, “John was shot in his shoulder on his last tour, which earned him his honourable discharge. His depression, tremor and psychosomatic limp are all connected. And despite the depression being back, I’m kind of hoping the other two aren’t too bad.”

“You mentioned his depression before,” Bruce brought up, “You really think the tower is the best place to recover. It is not exactly a … peaceful environment.”

“John’s tremor disappears when he is under stress,” Clint deadpanned, “He lost his psychosomatic limp by chasing a taxi, on foot, through London with his late flatmate, who was _at least_ on par with Tony when it came to creating chaos.”

“Well then he sounds like he will fit right in,” the scientist replied with a small smile, then his face turned somewhat sombre. “Does your use of the word ‘late’ have anything to do with the reappearance of John’s depression?”

Clint nodded, “Yes, but the details are really his story to tell.”

Bruce nodded in understanding and then stood up and gathered his stuff. “From what you told me, I don’t see a problem with your cousin staying here.”

Clint smiled, “Thanks Bruce, now go and catch some sleep.”

The archer watched as the other man disappeared in the direction of the elevators. Then he pulled out his phone. After shooting a short message to Pepper he dialled a familiar number and waited patiently till the other finally picked up.

“You are going to have to pack a bag.”

* * *

TO ASK LIST

  * ~~Tony: Explicit permission needed because it is his building and John is being sensible~~
  * ~~Steve: Need to talk about safety, again because John is being sensible~~
  * ~~Natasha~~
  * ~~Thor~~
  * ~~Bruce~~
  * ~~Pepper: It is probably more her tower than Tony’s tower anyway.~~ ~~Only if Bruce agrees.~~
  * ~~JARVIS~~



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was part one of the series.  
> And as you may or may not have noticed, the first chapter of part two is also posted.  
> And because I suddenly had inspiration again there might even be a part three. (But why the inspiration showed up when I wanted to write a presentation I will never know.)


End file.
